Too Many Secrets to Hold
by AnnaLynnHedgehog
Summary: Eggman on the loose, a relationship to hide, a strong secret to keep. Sonic and Amy move down the road of love as they secretly date, hiding the relationship from Eggman. The only people that know are Knuckles and Tails. What happens when Sonic and Amy move to marriage? Will Eggman find out or will something else all together happen? SonAmy! (Rated T just in case.)


**Too Many Secrets to Hold**

_Where is Sonic taking me? He seems nervous. Wonder what's up… _

"Something on your mind, Amy?" Sonic asked, looking at her dazed face, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh, it's nothing." She started to blush when she looked back at Sonic.

"Now come on. I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"Just wondering where you're taking me."

"Not telling till we get there."

"Come on, Sonic. I know you're nervous."

"Hehe."

Amy started to pout when Sonic wouldn't tell her. They've been dating for 7 years, keeping it secret from Eggman. When the bots or Eggman himself were around, they had to act like they did when they were just friends. Sonic found this difficult when around Amy. He would have to pretend she's not there or run away from her. He didn't like it. He wanted to always be with Amy. It was a strange feeling since he used to run away from her. Amy had it easy. She would just act like she always did.

Sonic was 23 and still kicking Eggman's butt like no tomorrow. There were some chances that Eggman would get Amy. On times like that, Sonic would have to be careful about what he did so as to not give anything away. The only time they could be normal was when they were alone or with Knuckles and Tails. Only they knew for safety of both Sonic and Amy. Sonic would tell King Lane Wolf, but it wasn't the right time. The King had just married Sonic's old girlfriend, Sally Acorn. Word has it that she's pregnant but they don't know for sure.

Today was a very special, yet nervous day, for Sonic the Hedgehog. The reason he'd brought a tiny box and had been planning the past weeks was because he was planning to propose to Amy Rose.

They've been walking to Angel Island, the land of the sky. It was a little difficult for Sonic. He wanted to run, but you could get lost in the forest at night. Plus he wanted more time with Amy.

"Sonic," said Amy. "When are you going to tell me what we're doing?"

"When we get to our destination."

"Which is…?"

"You'll see." He flashed her a cocky smile when she started to pout. "Come on. We're almost there. In fact, I think we'll run the rest of the way."

"What-"Before Amy could finish, Sonic had picked her up, bridal style, and started running. Before she knew it, they were out of the forest and at the Master Emerald, the most powerful of all Emeralds that's a light shade of green. There were balloons, streamers, a table with 4 chairs, and another full of snacks and chili dogs, Sonic's favorite food.

"Wha- What's this?" asked Amy. Knuckles and Tails jumped out from behind the Master Emerald and shouted 'Surprise1' at Amy and Sonic. Amy looked up at Sonic, dumbfounded.

"Happy 7 Year Anniversary, Amy." 7 years of dating. Amy smiled up at him and hugged him. It wasn't one of her death hugs. It was light and warm.

"Are you guys going to need a room or are we going to start this party?" asked Knuckles.

"Knuckles!" shouted Tails. "You ruined their moment!"

"Oops…."

"Nice going, Knucklehead," Sonic said over Amy's head. "But let's eat anyway." He led Amy over to the table and got her plate ready. He set it down then got his usual amount of 10 chili dogs.

"Hey, Sonic," Tails whispered at the table of snacks so that Amy wouldn't hear. "When are you going to do it?"

"After we all eat. I want to make sure she eats something." Sonic watched Amy as she was oblivious to what was about to happen.

They all finished their chili dogs and Knuckles and Tails' faces turned excited. Amy noticed something was up. Sonic set the little box in front of her, waiting to see her reaction. As she opened it, her eyes widened at what she saw. It was a golden circlet ring with a green emerald that was the same shade as Sonic's eyes, in the center.

"Sonic, it's beautiful."

'There's something else, Amy." He took her hand in his and asked the 4 special words, "Will you marry me?" She sat there, shocked and speechless at first. She nodded yes, unable to say the words. Sonic smiled and put the ring on her ring finger, while Tails and Knuckles clapped in the background.

"I love you," said Amy.

"I know," said Sonic as he leaned in. Amy finished the gap and they kissed. It was everything they could hope for. Until Tails started coughing, breaking them up.

"Oh, now who ruined the moment?" asked Knuckles, looking at Tails playfully. Tails started to chuckle until Sonic gave him the death glare. That lasted a few minutes then everyone started to laugh and work on Wedding plans.

"We could bring Cream in to help with the dress," suggested Amy.

"Why can't I help?" asked Sonic.

"Cause its bad luck for you to see the dress before the wedding."

"Fine. Guests?"

"Knuckles and me," said Tails. "Then Cream, The King and Sally should come."

"Let's not make it too big so that Eggman doesn't find out. We don't want him crashing the party."

"Okay…" Tails started writing everything down.

"Cream can be my Lady in Waiting," said Amy.

"Tails, you can by my Best Man," said Sonic.

"Sweet! Knuckles can be Ring Bearer."

"Fine by me," said Knuckles not really caring.

"What day do you guys want on it?"

"March 3rd sounds good," suggested Amy.

"That's one month away," said Sonic.

"It's plenty of time to get everything ready."

"Okay. Let's do it."

For the next month, mostly Amy had been planning the wedding. Sonic would help here and there, but with the Eggman sightings, it was hard for him to plan. He got the fittings done. He didn't like wearing the 'monkey suit' but Amy wanted it formal. He also got the priest and the invitations out. Amy worked on the decorations and the dress. She decided to do it in front of the Master Emerald. Cream would come over every day to help Amy with flower designs on both decorations and the dress. Sonic would try to cheat but either Amy or Cream would catch him.

The month had passed fast and soon the wedding was the next day. Amy and Sonic were separated for the night. Amy got lucky and got some sleep. The same with Sonic. The next day, Tails had to force Sonic to take a shower then put on the tux.

"I still don't see why I have to wear this."

"It's a wedding, Sonic. You have to."

"Fine."

"Miss Amy wake up." Amy woke up to see Cream shaking her.

"Okay, okay I'm up."

"Come on. Mr. Knuckles set up a room on Angel Island for you to get ready."

"Okay. Let's go." Cream had already put the dress and items needed in the room. She grabbed hold of Amy and started flapping her ears, and they were off.

"Okay, Miss Amy. I have 3 hours to get you prepped. Take a shower, then I'll work on your quills." Amy did as she was told. It took her about half an hour to shower. She grew her quills out during the past month to where they reached passed her shoulders.

"She wrapped a towel around herself then let Cream take over. She was able to French Braid Amy's quills before they dried. She did makeup and helped Amy into the dress. It was a strapless, white dress that had flower designs on it with a zipper and a tie on the back. Before Cream could tie it, the doors started to open.

"Amy? Cream?"

"Mr. Tails!?" Cream shouted.

"Is Amy almost ready?"

"Pretty close. Just finishing up. Shouldn't you be standing by Mr. Sonic?"

"Oh crap!" Tails shot out of the room and headed towards the Master Emerald.

"Haha! Nice one, Cream!"

"I do my best." She finished tying Amy's dress and put the veil on her head. Then Amy put on the white flats and was handed pink and red roses.

"Ready, Miss Amy?"

"Ready."

They walked over to the Master Emerald and heard music. Cream walked up first and once she reached her spot, Amy started walking down the aisle.

Everything was perfect. There were pink and blue streamers around the Master Emerald, and roses planted on the sides. Amy looked to the sidelines and saw Knuckles, holding two cases, King Lane Wolf and Queen Sally Acorn; it looked like Sally wasn't too happy about the wedding. But Amy saw the tiny bump on her stomach. Then she laid eyes on Sonic. His green eyes glistening, wearing a tux with his red and white striped shoes, looking at her. Her smile stayed in one spot when she reached the altar.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Sonic Hedgehog, and Amy Rose. Now, I understand they have made vows of their own. Sonic," the Priest started.

"Amy Rose," started Sonic. "13 years ago, I saved a young hedgehog from Metal Sonic. She disappeared for 3 years then came back. I've been fighting by her side since then and I watched as she matured and became a good fighter. Just know that I will always be by your side until the end. You will never be alone."

"Sonic Hedgehog," Amy started. "Ever since that day, many years ago, I have loved you. Back then, it was a crush. Now, I feel like it was meant to be. You're the blue to my pink. The boy to my girl. Even though you would turn your back on me, I would still try. I have always loved you, and always will." Knuckles handed them both rings and they put them on the others finger. King Lane walked up to the altar and started his saying.

"By the power invested in me given by the Royal families of Wolf and Acorn, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Amy threw her flowers out, not caring who caught them as Sonic leaned in and did a slow, memorable kiss. When they pulled away, everyone started clapping and giving out congratulations. Only Sally didn't say anything. Sonic went to go talk with her.

"Sal, you okay?"

"Fine. Just thought it would be me instead of Amy."

"Sally, we broke up 7 years ago."

"When Amy came back! Ever since that Metal Sonic incident, you haven't been the same. When Amy came back you seemed happier."

"I wasn't sure of my feelings until a few months later."

"Wait…. You've been dating her for 7 years!?"

"Why do you care right now? You're married and pregnant!"

"I want to know why you didn't tell me till a couple weeks ago when the invitation came."

"What do you think would happen if Eggman found out!? She's an easy target! Especially if she's close to me! We had to keep low profile so only Tails and Knuckles knew."

"I see…."

"Sal, don't take it personal. Everyone is going to find out eventually. We can't keep this a secret forever."

"I know."

"Sonic!" shouted Tails. "We're starting cake!"

"Coming! Let's go, Sal." Sonic and Sally walked over to see everyone sitting at the table. Sonic sat next to Amy while Sally got on his other side next to Lane.

"A toast, to Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog!" said Knuckles raising his glass.

"Cheers!" everyone shouted, bringing it in. They all ate cake and chili dogs and talked. Soon, it was time to go. Cream dragged Amy away from Sonic to get her into her get away dress.

Sonic knocked on the door when Amy was set. "Ready?" he asked.

"What happened to the tux?"

"Money suit…." He whispered to himself.

"Haha. I'm ready." Once she said ready, he picked her up and started running. She held on tightly when he jumped off of Angel Island. What shocked her was the he was headed towards the beach.

"Sonic…?"

"What's up?"

"The beach? I'd figure that'd be the last place we go."

"I can be on the beach. Just not the water."

"You really need to let me teach you how to swim."

"Not happening."

"It will, eventually." Sonic gave her a cocky look, showing she won't succeed.

5 minutes later, they arrive at a beach house just North of Angel Island.

"Okay, whose idea was this?"

"Tails… He thought of it as a joke. We might as well have fun." Amy knew what he meant by 'fun'. She knew she was ready. They headed inside and got ready.

The next morning, Amy felt wonderful, except for a small pain. She noticed that Sonic was still sleeping so she decided to get dressed and cook him breakfast. She heard him stirring as she cooked the eggs. _Figures he wakes up with the smell of food in the air_ she thought. No sooner that she thought that, he walked in.

"I smell food," he said.

"Knew it. Here." She set some eggs in front of him then cooked her own. Sonic came up behind her and hugged her. That was when she felt something coming up her throat.

"Oh god. Sonic please let go!"

"What is it?" She tore his arms off of her and ran towards the bathroom. Sonic followed her till she locked the door and barely made it to the toilet and the sickness came. "Amy, are you okay?"

"I don't know," she said shakily. She washed her mouth then unlocked the door and it flew open from Sonic trying to open it.

"What happened?"

"It's just the stomach flu I think."

"But you didn't eat anything."

"Could have been all the chili dogs."

"True. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I just need some saltines." Sonic helped her walk into the kitchen and grabbed the crackers for her. She ate the entire packet and was still hungry.

"Feel better?" asked Sonic.

"Much." She nuked her eggs and started eating them. They tasted so good, she couldn't stop eating them.

"Amy? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Since this morning you've been acting off."

"I seem normal. It could just be the change that happened last night."

"Maybe." Sonic didn't know for sure but something was definitely up.

Weeks passed and they were still at the beach. Amy would throw up every morning then feel better later. They would go out onto the beach and only Amy would go into the water. One day, Amy completely had a full out sickness day.

"Amy this isn't right," said Sonic. "This is not food poisoning."

"Then what do you think it would be?"

"I don't know but you're starting to grow a tiny bump on your stomach. Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"I could check." She went to the bathroom and pulled out one of the testers and checked. It showed green for yes. She dropped it and it smashed against the floor, breaking into pieces. Sonic ran in and saw her shaking.

"Amy what is it?"

"I am pregnant…." Sonic stared wide eyed at her and couldn't believe it. He was going to be a Father.

"Let's take you to Tails. See if he can calm down the morning sickness."

It took Sonic less than 5 minutes to get to Tails' house. They would have gotten there sooner but Amy got sick again and they had to stop. He set her down and knocked on Tails' door.

"Coming!" they heard from inside the house. The door opened and Tails was standing in the doorway. "Hey Sonic! Amy! What's up?"

"Major thing going on. See Amy-"

"Excuse me!" Amy ran inside the house and towards the bathroom before Sonic could finish.

"Whoa! What's up with her?"

"Morning sickness."

"From what?"

"Pregnancy…"

"Dude! You got her pregnant!?"

"Yeah….she was showing signs a couple weeks ago."

"She got sick after the first day? That's not normal."

"It could have actually been the chili dogs then. Now, it's the baby." Amy came out of the bathroom, looking very tired. Before she passed out, Sonic caught her and she was asleep.

"She does seem tired… that would be normal in a situation like this. By the way, how are you going to keep this a secret? Eggman is bound to find out when he sees Amy pregnant."

"I know. I've been thinking on just keeping her inside. When she starts to show. Now, I don't think she can even move without getting sick."

"Are you guys going to stay at your place or…?"

"We'll stay at my place. Right now, she just needs rest."

"Got it. Do you want me to tell Knuckles?"

"Might as well. He can freak out at your face before he calls."

"What makes you think he'll freak out?"

"This is Knuckles we're talking about."

"Oh yeah."

"We better get going. I'll talk to you later Tails."

"Okay. Bye Sonic!"

"See ya, buddy!" Sonic checked to make sure he had a firm grip on Amy before heading to his house. He opened the door and set Amy on his bed before making some chili dogs. Amy slept thought out most of the day. She'd wake up once or twice to head to the bathroom, and then she'd fall back asleep. Later that day, Knuckles called. _Shoot. Time for some yelling _thought Sonic before he answered the phone.

"Hello…?"

"You got Amy pregnant!?" He was shouting so loud, Sonic had to move the phone away from his ear.

"Yeah, nice to hear from you too, Knuxster."

"Tell me Tails was not joking."

"Tails was not joking."

"Dude, since when are you going to be a Father?"

"Since I got Amy pregnant. Look, stop freaking out and at least help me keep this a secret."

"Why? It's just a ba-….. Ohhh…. You don't want Eggman knowing."

"Exactly."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I'll keep her inside. She's starting to show a little. I can tell the King when Sally isn't around."

"Afraid of Sally are we?"

"More afraid of what she will do."

"Like she will. She's married. Why would she care?"

"She still has feelings that haven't gone away. Finding out Amy is pregnant may set things off."

"Okay….want me to come over?"

"I got this handled. Thank god Tails got that medicals degree. He can come check in once in a while."

"Okay. Call me if something comes up."

"Gotcha." Sonic hung up and went to check on Amy. She wasn't in the bed or the bathroom so he checked the kitchen and found her making chili dogs and a sandwich.

"Here," she said handing him the chili dogs.

"Thanks." He started eating as she was finishing the sandwich. "How do you feel?"

"Better. I just need something to eat."

"Did the nap help?"

"A little. I don't feel as stressed. At least the morning sickness has passed."

"That's good. Tails will be coming by in a few weeks to check on you."

"Why not Dr. Quack?"

"Tails has a medical decree. Dr. Quack is kind a busy from that last Eggman event…. A lot of people were injured."

"Oh." She moved over to the living room and turned on the TV, seeing the news of what Sonic just told her. "I see what you mean. Why would Eggman plant a bomb there?"

"Do I look like I want to know what goes on inside the Madman's brains?"

"Not really. But he always has a point in doing this stuff."

"The explosion was near the bank. Maybe he needed money for something."

"Weird… Ugh..." Amy dropped her sandwich and put her head in her hands.

"You okay?"

"Migraine."

"Oh. Want to go lie down?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay. Tell me if you need anything."

"Okay." The phone started ringing and both their heads jerked up. Sonic went to go answer it.

"Hello? He's what!?... I'll head right over." He hung up then ran over to Amy. "Eggman's at it again. That was King Lane. He seems to really want the baby Sally's holding."

"Go. Before he succeeds." He nodded and ran out of the house, heading towards the kingdom.

Sonic made his way to the kingdom which was surrounded by robots. It didn't take him long to defeat all of them. Eventually he made it to the castle and saw robots walking out with Sally.

"I don't think so!" Sonic sped after them and destroyed both robots holding her and went after the others. Soon enough, all robots were gone. "You okay, Sal?"

"Yes. Didn't think you would come."

"Come on, Sal. Why would you think that? We're still friends."

"I don't know. I just felt it. Or the baby." She rubbed her stomach that had a bump on it from the baby.

"Speaking of babies..."

"What?"

"You aren't the only one pregnant."

"I bet threes tons pregnant but why would you-" Realization came to Sally's face then it turned stern. "You got Amy pregnant didn't you!?"

"Sal! Calm down! Yet again, why would you care!?"

"This should be your baby," she said pointing at her belly. "Not Rose's!"

"Sal, it didn't work out! You and me! Get over it!"

"Why should I?"

"You have a family coming and so do I. And if you excuse me, I have to get back to that family."

"Sonic..."

"What!?"

"Thank you for saving me," she said with sadness in her eyes.

"Any time." Sonic ran off towards his house to find Amy not on the couch. "Amy?"

"In here," he heard from the bathroom. "Did you save Sally?"

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She walked out, looking pale and drowsy.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"None. The baby keeps kicking. I swear it has your strength."

"Hehe. You should try to sleep."

"I'll try. Doesn't mean I'll succeed." She walked over to the bed and instantly fell asleep. _Poor Amy. That baby is making her exhausted. And it's only been a couple of months. Her hormones are already acting up. I better stay on her good side unless I want that hammer in my face. I better tell Knuckles to go on her bad side. See what happens then laugh my head off._ Sonic laughed at himself then went to sit on the couch to watch TV. It was going to be a long 9 months.

"Well, it wasn't going to be as long as I thought," said Sonic as he watched Amy fall asleep. The 9 months had passed just like that. Eggman hadn't really done anything malicious lately, leaving Sonic to be with his wife. Amy was very pregnant and Tails said the baby will come within a matter of weeks. They wouldn't think on taking her to Dr. Quack, worried that Eggman will find out. An offspring of Sonic the Hedgehog will set him on track with his evil doings. He was not allowed to find out.

Sally had just had her baby a couple days ago. The baby was an emerald colored wolf with bright blue eyes like her Mother's. At least they didn't get lost. During the birth, there were a few problems and blood was everywhere. The baby is fine, but Sally didn't make it. She was able to name the baby girl before she died. At least she got to see what she had been carrying for the past 9 months. She named the baby Emerald. A beautiful name for the young princess. If only Eggman would leave the family alone.

Anyway, things got worse. Eggman came looking for Sonic. He'd been inside with Amy for so long, Eggman started searching what the little devil was doing. He sent robots over to his house, making Eggman be a serious stalker knowing where his enemy lives, and they scanned the inside of the house, looking for the known suspect. With their sharp eye sight they could look through the window and see the hedgehog beside the bed.

"E-29, we have a situation." Another robot appeared next to the scanner. It was no other than Omega, Eggman's trusted robot.

"What is it, E-3 Gamma?"

"Suspect has a companion in the room."

"Who is it?"

"A very pregnant hedgehog. Searching for profile. Can't find the profile. Hedgehog is hidden."

"Report to Dr. Eggman." The robots headed off to report the findings to Eggman.

"You found what?" Eggman was still trying to believe that Sonic had a companion who was pregnant. It seemed very unlikely. "Could you see who it was?"

"No, Doctor. She was hidden underneath the blankets."

"Who could Sonic care about so much to hide them from me? Unless….. have either of you seen Amy Rose lately?"

"Not for 9 months, Doctor."

"That's got to be her. Bring her here. Do whatever needs to be necessary."

"Yes, Doctor." With that, the two robots headed towards Sonic's house.

"I'll keep the hedgehog busy for those two to get the girl." He sent out an army of robots to head towards the city, laughing evilly at the sight.

"Sonic," said Amy. "Look at the news." She pointed towards the TV to show a robot attack on the town. "Oof." She placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the baby to start to kick.

"You okay?"

"Yeah….the baby is just kicking. Go help the town."

"But your due date could easily be today."

"I'll call you, or Tails will, when its time."

"Okay. Please be careful." He planted a kiss on her lips then ran out the door towards the town. Amy watched after him, seeing something in the bushes outside. _I know he told me to stay inside, but there's something out there_. She decided to take a quick look, only to see that they were Eggman's robots.

"No!" She ran back inside and grabbed a phone and dialed Tails' home.

"Hello?" answered Tails.

"Tails, help!"

"Amy? What's wrong!?"

"Eggman! Tails hurr-" She dropped the phone as one of the robots grabbed her around the waist. She could still hear Tails on the other end of the phone.

"Amy? Amy!? You there!?" There was another voice on the phone line.

"Tails? What's going on?" It was Knuckles.

"It's Amy-!" By then, they were out of the house and Amy was trying to get out of the robots grip. Though the town was a couple miles away, she still called out to Sonic, until the robot that had her covered her mouth then flew above the house towards Eggman's base. She could see Tails and Knuckles looking up at her, then heading towards the Tornado. She also saw a blue blur, heading towards the house, until both were only specks and they were at the base.

"Welcome, Miss Rose," said a voice behind her. "Or should I say, Mrs. Hedgehog." Amy wanted nothing more but to be in Sonic's arms then be a hostage of Eggman. But there was nothing she could do. The robots had finally let her go and she was able to talk.

"What do you want Eggman?"

"Two things, you and the little brat you're carrying." Amy's eyes widened and she quickly put her arms around her belly, trying to keep it from harm. "Don't worry. I'll wait till it's born. By the looks of it, it's almost time."

"No…" She shook her head then started backing away. _Sonic please hurry_.

The robots were easy to take down, so Sonic was soon heading home. But when he got there, the door was wide open and the phone was on the floor. "Amy?" He searched the house, but she was nowhere to be found. "Amy you here?"

"Sonic!" He turned around to see Tails jump out of the Tornado along with Knuckles. "Amy called me, and she was attacked by Eggman's robots."

"How did he know!?" He slammed his hand into the wall, causing a hole and dust everywhere.

"I don't know but she needs help! The baby could come at any second!"

"Then why are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Tails flew up into the driver's seat while Knuckles got behind him and Sonic on top. _Hang on Amy, we're coming._

"Ahhhh!" Amy fell onto the floor, knowing her water had just broke, feeling the contractions start. "No…I cannot be having this baby right now!" She looked up at Eggman to see him smiling, knowing that his plan was about to be fulfilled.

"Bring her to the operating room."

"No!" Tears had formed in her eyes as her lower body started to cramp. She couldn't move, with her being in labor, but she heard a plane in the distance and looked out the window to see the Tornado. "Sonic!"

"Not that Hedgehog! Stop him before he gets in!" All robots except one went out towards the Tornado while the other picked up Amy and started carrying her down the hall.

"No, Sonic! Sonic!"

Outside the base, the Tornado was being bombarded with robots. Sonic was able to keep them off until they reached the hanger door where he heard Amy calling out to him.

"Amy!" He saw her legs struggling from a robot just down the hall and instantly went towards it. He heard her cry out in pain, and knew that the baby was coming. _Crap. I have to get Amy out of here._

"Sonic! Help!"

"Hang on, Amy!" The robot had entered the operating room and had locked the door right as Sonic had reached it. "No! Amy!" He started bashing on the door, trying to get it open.

"Bring the girl over here," said Eggman. Amy felt the contractions worsen, not being able to move. The robot set her down on the table, strapping her arms and chest down to keep her from moving.

"Agh! Sonic!"

"That child is coming and there's nothing you can do to stop me." That was when Sonic had finally busted down the door and was inside.

"Give Amy to me, Eggman." You could easily tell Sonic was on the verge of turning dark, but seeing Amy there, he kept calm enough to stray from the path of darkness.

"Nugh!" Amy was now trying to get free of the straps holding her down, only to feel more pain as the contractions continued. Sonic was running around the room, destroying the robot guards then knocking Eggman against the wall, barely conscious.

"Amy…." He broke the straps then carefully picked her up. She put her arms around his neck as he sped off down the hallway, past robots along with Tails and Knuckles.

"How is she?" asked Knuckles.

"AH!" Amy put her hands on her stomach, feeling the last contraction end.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Sonic.

"Yup."

"Mind doing some memory wiping on Eggman? I know you can do it."

"Fine. I'll meet you at Tails' place!" he shouted while running down the hall. Tails started up the plane and Sonic was about to set Amy in when Tails stopped him.

"Wait. Look," He pointed to Amy who was breathing very deeply now. "She can't be moved. You'll have to hold onto her while we fly."

"Why can't she be moved?"

"Cause the contractions have ended and the baby is coming." Sonic nodded his head then stood on top of the plane as Tails flew off to his home.

They were in Tails' workshop, where Tails had set up a hospital like room for Amy. Sonic had quickly set her down on the bed as she cried out in pain. "Hang on Ames…"

"We need the morphine," said Tails grabbing a needle for it. He put it in Amy's side then quickly went to help the baby. "Push." Amy concentrated, not having felt so much pain in her life, and held onto Sonic's hand for comfort. Knuckles had come in about 5 minutes later, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Push," Tails said for the final time. The room filled with a baby's cry and Amy and Sonic felt joy as their baby had finally come. "Congrats Amy, it's a girl," he said handing the baby over to her. "Good job."

All of Amy's pain went away, seeing the little hedgehog. Sonic put a hand on the baby's head and his other arm went around Amy's shoulder. "She's beautiful…" said Amy, tears coming to her eyes. The baby was about 7 pounds, 7 ounces, and had purple fur. Her quills were just above her neck and bangs waving on one side of her eye lids. She hadn't opened them yet, and was still crying, but when she finally stopped and opened them, they were the exact shade as Sonic's: a perfect emerald green. They named her Crystal, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Amy handed her over to Sonic who sat down in a chair next to the bed and rocked Crystal.

"She's beautiful," said Knuckles looking at her. "Congrats man! You're a Father!"

"A father…" Sonic repeated. He remembered almost losing this chance because of Eggman, and he didn't want it to happen again. _I promise, to never let anything happen to you, my little Crystal._

The End


End file.
